This invention relates to a vehicle axle arrangement, and more particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a suspension component to an axle housing that prevents lateral movement between the suspension component and the axle housing.
Vehicle axles are connected to a vehicle frame by suspension assemblies, which dampen harsh inputs from the roadway transmitted through the wheels. The suspension assembly is typically attached to the axle housing by clamps. The axle housing and suspension assembly must be sufficiently secured to one another such that they do not move relative to one another, particularly in the lateral direction. This secure connection must survive over time, and from the harsh inputs from the roadway.
Hollow axle housings are frequently used. A clamp assembly is used to secure the suspension assembly to the axle housing to generate a preload that may decrease during the operation of the vehicle. As the preload decreases, the axle may “walk” relative to the suspension assembly resulting in an undesirable alignment of the axle. Solid axle housings may be used for non-drive axle applications. For solid axles, lateral movement is not as great of a concern as for hollow axle housings because the preload does not decrease as greatly.
In the prior art, the suspension assembly and axle housing have been secured to one another using a variety of mechanisms. For example, a hole may be drilled into the axle housing and a dowel pin is inserted into the hole. A component of the suspension assembly includes a hole that receives an end of the dowel protruding from the axle housing to laterally locate the suspension component and axle housing relative to one another. In a similar arrangement, a pin is welded onto the top side of the axle housing and is received by a hole in the suspension component similar to the manner described above. The drawback with the dowel pin arrangement is that it sometimes comes loose during operation, and the suspension component can move along the axle housing. The drawback with the welded pin is that the welding operation adds significant cost to the manufacture of the axle. As an alternative to the two arrangements described above, the suspension component can be welded directly to the axle housing Welding however presents problems with servicing the suspension assembly or axle.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved axle housing suspension seat arrangement that is less costly and more effective for the duration of vehicle operation.